Amour, Gloire et PLUS ULTRA
by Lord Mapoon
Summary: Une série où s'affrontent histoires d'amour, de vengeance mais aussi d'amour dans ce qu'on pourrait considérer comme un lycée normal si on ne prends pas en compte que la plupart des élèves ont des pouvoirs de malade et qu'il frôlent la mort une semaine sur deux ! Amour, Gloire et PLUS ULTRA ! *Générique* (YAOI)
1. Chapitre 1: Un Aveu

**Hey !  
** Voilà une petite fic sur My Hero Academia ! Je la mènerait en parallèle de _Une Famille Unique_ donc pas de soucis !

Si vous vous demandez c'est aussi un **YAOI** (relation homosexuelle entre hommes) ! Mais ça va rester soft (je pense)

je ne donne pas le couple principal car c'est justement tout l'intérêt de la fic ^^ J'espère que cette entrée en matière va vous plaire !

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Boku no Hero Academia ne m'appartiennent pas ! Mais attendez quelques mois vous allez voir !

Une série où s'affrontent histoires d'amour, de vengeance mais aussi d'amour dans ce qu'on pourrait considérer comme un lycée normal si on ne prends pas en compte que la plupart des élèves ont des pouvoirs de malade et qu'il frôlent la mort une semaine sur deux ! **Amour, Gloire et PLUS ULTRA !** *Générique*

* * *

 **Chapitre I : Un aveu**

Le réveil sonna. Izuku Midoriya ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il aurait été difficile de faire prendre plus de temps à une opération pourtant si simple. Son regard se porta sur son plafond. Il y a des années de cela, il avait fait installer une affiche de All Might, son héros. Cette dernière était censé le pousser à donner le meilleur de lui même pour la journée. Mais, là, Izuku n'en n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment, rien à faire de cette fichue affiche. Il finit par se lever. Quitter la douceur protectrice de son lit ne lui avait jamais paru aussi difficile.

Il ne réussit pas à avaler la moindre tartine pour le petit déjeuner. Sa mère, de nature inquiète, faillit faire une crise d'angoisse face à son comportement. C'est pour la rassurer qu'il fit le plus beau sourire dont il était capable (et à l'efficacité réduite, vu la tête de sa mère) et monta s'habiller.

Il alla s'habiller, ce qui lui prit un temps incommensurable. Il n'étais pas capable de boutonner son uniforme correctement et une chaussette s'était amuser à se cacher quelque part dans sa chambre.

Il sortit, le temps était maussade, des nuages blanc triste à perte de vue (oui, blanc triste était pour Izuku, la couleur de ces nuages…). Son pas était lent. Les passants se retournaient sur son passage se demandant ce qui pouvait bien arriver à ce pauvre jeune homme pour qu'il semble si abattu. Ses yeux étaient affreusement cerné, signe d'une nuit plus que courte, et sa démarche le faisait ressembler à un de ces zombie que l'on voit dans les fils d'horreur, le regard perdu dans le vide, comme si leur cerveaux avaient été éteints.

Il se trompa plusieurs fois de route. Chose assez terrible lorsqu'on n'avait qu'un quart d'heure de marche à pied pour se rendre à son lycée et qu'on parcourait se chemin deux fois par jour et ce depuis plusieurs mois. Mais les ennuis sur sa route ne se limitèrent pas qu'a ces erreurs d'orientation. En effet, il cogna deux passants, renversa un enfant, se prit un poteau de signalisation, trébucha sur un chien qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et faillit même tomber dans une bouche d'égout ouverte et n'avait été sauvé que par l'ouvrier qui avait réagit juste à temps.

La journée commençait donc merveilleusement bien.

Le lycée fut bientôt en vue, et le plus dur restait donc à venir. Il était quasiment en retard donc, il n'y avait que peu d'élèves à l'entrée du lycée, il ne connaissait personne, bien. Il traversa les couloirs au plus vite, mais pas trop non plus, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Et surtout, il voulait réduire ses efforts physiques au minimum (c'était donc un rythme bien difficile à trouver). Pour l'instant, il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Il avait aperçu Tenya de loin, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un exploit en soit, et avait réussi à l'éviter au prix d'un petit détour par les couloirs qui menaient aux salles des premières.

Il n'était plus qu'à une trentaine de mètre de se salle de classe, il en voyait déjà le panneau. Il l'avait fait. Sauf qu'une voix strident et reconnaissable entre mille retentit soudain à ses oreilles : « Deku ! Deku ! Deku ! »

Ochako. Bon, avec un peu de chance, s'il ne réagissait pas, elle ne viendrait pas le harceler de questions et le laisserait continuer son chemin tranquille. Mais connaissant Ochako, ce n'étais pas prêt d'arriver. Il ne pouvait donc plus que compter sur un miracle. Mais ce n'étais définitivement pas son jour de chance.

La jeune fille fila donc droit sur son ami. Elle l'attrapa par derrière en criant.

« Hey Deku ! Ne m'ignore pas ! Je suis sûre que tu m'a entendue ! » Elle arborait une mine faussement boudeuse qui laissait facilement percer sa joie de vivre naturelle.

Mais cette joie fondit comme neige au soleil lorsqu'elle vit la mine de déterré d'Izuku. Elle observa quelques instant, interdite, le visage marqué de son ami sans un mot. Ce-dernier prétexta une urgence et continua sa route. Il espérait secrètement qu'elle gobe le mensonge ou qu'elle se décourage. Mais ça aurait été bien mal connaître Ochako, ce qui n'étais pas le cas d'Izuku, son meilleur ami. Cette dernière revint à la charge, ne lui laissant aucune chance. Elle s'était placé devant lui les bras écarté et un regard déterminé sur le visage. Elle allait être bien plus directe cette fois-ci.

« STOOOOOOOOOP ! Tu ne feras pas un pas de plus ! Pas en tout cas avant que tu ne m'aies avoué ton problème ! »

Elle venait de crier. Jusque là rien de bien anormal mais ils se trouvaient tout les deux au milieu d'un couloir remplis d'élèves. Le silence s'était fait un instant, bien vite remplacé par une multitude de murmures interrogateurs. Izuku détestait être le centre de l'attention. Les nombreux regards posés sur eux, lui donnaient le frisson, il se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise, il ramena ses bras contre son torse, ses nombreux TOCs revenant au galop, il se grattait la joue, se mordait la lèvre inférieur et ses yeux semblaient vouloir distinguer ses orteils à travers ses chaussures.

Ochako se rendit bientôt compte de l'attention qu'elle avait suscité par son manque de discrétion et elle savait à quel point Izuku avait du mal à être en première ligne. Elle lui prit donc la main et l'attira, sans lui demander son avis et sous les regards étonnés de ses camarades, dans un coin plus calme.

Elle s'arrêta après cinq minutes de course. Izuku reconnecta peu à peu avec la réalité et commença à observer l'environnement qui l'entourait. Ils se trouvaient derrière le bâtiment principal, seuls.

Elle était plus qu'inquiète. D'habitude, lorsqu'il arrivait un problème à Deku et qu'on l'interrogeait dessus, ce dernier se mettait soudain à paniquer, totalement incapable de mentir, il n'arrivait pas à l'aligner deux phrases tellement il bégayait et commençait à faire des signes incompréhensible avec ses mains. C'était plutôt drôle de sa part d'ailleurs et très mignon aussi, il ressemblait vraiment à un gamin dans ces moments là.

Mais là, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'elle l'avait confronté et pire que ça, il avait tenter de l'ignorer, elle ! Izuku lui cachait quelque chose d'important, non de crucial, de vital ! Et c'était plus que grave. Elle allait le faire parler.

Izuku, maintenant rassuré de s'être éloigné de l'oppression provoqué par la foule leva enfin les yeux vers son amie et une soudaine envie de retourner se jeter dans la cage aux lions le prit aussitôt.

Le regard inquisiteur de la jeune fille lui annonçait qu'il n'avait plus aucune porte de sortie, elle ne laisserais passer aucune excuse miteuse ou explication floue. Elle voulait la vérité et vite ! Il allait devoir tout avouer.

Mais par où commencer cette histoire était tellement tordue ! Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il prit son courage à deux main, une forte inspiration et planta son regard dans le sien. Ochako était un peu déstabilisée face à ce virage à cent quatre-vingts degrés.

« Je suis amoureux »

Un longs silence suivit cette déclaration. Izuku avait fermé les yeux, sans qu'il n'en sache la réelle raison. Peut-être avait il peur de la réaction de son amie, bien qu'il n'avait quasiment rien dit, il lui semblait qu'il s'était mis à nu pour la première fois, que toute la vérité avait éclaté. Peut-être espérait il encore que tout cette journée n'étais qu'un rêve et que lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux il ne verrait rien d'autre que son affiche.

Au bout d'un moment, qui lui avait semblé des années, il ouvrit les yeux. Mais de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il était en train de voir : Une Ochako Uraraka rouge tomate, le regard vers le sol, se tordant les mains à cause du malaise qui semblait émaner d'elle. Il ne savait pas du tout comment interpréter cette étrange réaction.

Elle, sentant un mouvement, prit la parole.

« Tu sais…Deku...ce n'est pas contre toi, tu es très mignon et tout...Mais j'aimerais me concentrer sur mes études voilà ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de chose et je préférerais que l'on reste amis si ça ne dérange pas évidement ! Je me sens mal de te faire de la peine mais la meilleure chose que je peux faire, c'est d'être honnête avec toi. Mais j'admire vraiment ton courage, j'imagine que ce n'est vraiment pas facile de déclarer ses sentiments comme ça... »

Izuku prit soudain conscience du terrible malentendu qui causait tant de désarrois chez son amie. Il se reprit au plus vite afin de clarifier ce terrible quiproquo.

« NOOOOOOON ! C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Je me suis mal exprimé ! Je ne suis pas amoureux ! Enfin si oui, je suis amoureux ! Mais pas de TOI ! De Katchan ! C'est lui que j'aime ! Je suis désolé si tu as mal compris ! J'avais pas pensé que puisse interpréter mes paroles dans ce sens ! Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir causé du soucis ! »

Il ne pensait pas qu'Ochako puisse être encore plus rouge que précédemment sans mettre sa vie en danger, mais une fois encore il se trompait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, cela devenait un peu trop récurent dans cette conversation de fous. Elle s'énerva donc pour cacher son manque évident de répartie.

« - Non mais ça va pas de sortir un truc pareil à une jeune fille après l'avoir amené à l'écart des autres, dans un coin calme ? Tu croyais que j'allais penser quoi ? Heureusement que je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, idiotes, qui perdent contenance pour un rien !

\- Je tiens juste à dire que c'est toi qui m'a amené ici, et pas l'inverse…

\- Et pour m'annoncer quoi ? Que tu est amoureux de cet imbécile de... »

A mesure qu'elle prononçait ces mots, Ochako réalisa leur sens. Son rythme de parole ralentit et son volume vocal baissa de concert jusqu'à que plus aucun sons ne sortent de sa bouche ouverte. Elle fixa le vide un moment.

« Bakugou... Bakugou Katsuki... » Elle répétait ces mots comme une litanie. Izuku était suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant une réaction quelconque.

Ochako finit par reprendre contenance et exigea des explications. Il prit une inspiration et déballa tout.

« Je sais pas trop quand ça a commencé. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je m'en suis vraiment rendu compte vendredi soir, enfin...samedi matin...C'est gênant de dire ça mais en gros, j'ai fait un rêve érotique avec Katchan...avec Bakugou quoi ! C'était pas vraiment la première fois mais jusque là, je les avait ignorés, j'étais dans le déni. Mais là... Cette nuit là, c'était tellement vivant, tellement fort… Je pouvais plus nier ces sentiments. J'ai passé le weekend à faire tourner ces idées dans ma tête, j'ai à peine dormi. Je sais pas comment je vais pouvoir être dans la même salle que lui alors que je viens d'accepter mes sentiments pour lui et qu'il me déteste. Il me maltraite tout le temps, je le dégoûte au plus haut point et c'est de pire en pire ! Ces derniers temps, il est encore plus violent et je sais même pas pourquoi ! Je ne le comprends pas, je ne ME comprends pas... Je suis tellement perdu, si tu savais... »

La fin de cette phrase mourut dans un sanglot, il s'était mit à pleurer sans s'en rendre compte et ne parvenait pas à retenir les nombreux spasmes qui parcouraient maintenant tout son corps. Il avait beau se frotter les yeux et les joues pour faire disparaître les larmes, toujours il en arrivait, comme l'eau coule d'une fontaine, sans vraiment de fin.

Ochako, une fois la surprise passé, comprenait à présent le tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires par lequel avait du passer Izuku, et dans lequel, il était sûrement coincé et ce pour un bon moment. Elle le prit doucement dans se petits bras, il posa sa tête par réflexe sur son épaule et passa ses bras dans son dos. Il la serrait comme on sert une bouée perdu dans la tempête : désespéré.

Une fois les larmes séchées et un dernier câlin, elle prit la parole.

« Bon... Honnêtement ton choix me choque pas mal et c'est pas gagné d'avance si tu veux mon avis MAIS, car oui il y a un mais, le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore comme l'a dit un philosophe, on va pas s'éterniser la dessus et j'ai pas tellement le choix en tant que super amie, il faut que je t'aide à conquérir ce connard… Désolé mais c'est comme ça que je le vois. De toute façon, rassure toi, il n'a aucune chance face à moi ! »

Si Izuku avait tiqué à la mention « connard », son sourire était revenu à la fin de la tirade de son amie. Il l'a prit dans se bras en la noyant de remerciement.

Ochako riait de ce soudain élan mais elle savait que ce ne serait pas aussi simple que ce qu'elle venait d'avancer et qu'elle allait devoir s'y mettre à fond !

* * *

Izuku arrivera-t-il a supporter la présence de Katsuki ? Ochako va-t-elle vraiment servir à quelque chose ? Les castors peuvent ils être considérés comme partiellement responsables de la déforestation ?

Des questions dont les réponses sont toutes (ou presque) dans le prochain épisode de votre série préférée : **Amour, Gloire et PLUS ULTRA !** *Générique*


	2. Chapitre 2: Une Equipe

Hey ! le nouveau chapitre est enfin posté ! Avec un peu de retard par rapport à mon plan initial car j'ai perdu ma connexion internet, le jour où j'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre (la vie, cette sale chienne ^^) mais c'est bon ^^ le voilà !

Durant ce chapitre, on va voir **pas mal de personnages secondaires de la classe 1-A** , donc si vous ne les connaissez pas bien, **je vous conseille un wiki** ! D'ailleurs, le même personnage peut parfois **être appelé de manières différentes** selon le degré d'amitié avec les autres protagonistes ! **Attention à ne pas vous perdre !**

Réponse aux reviews anonymes: 

**Deydeykagamine** : Quel long message ^^ mais merci beaucoup ^^ Alors, oui, on est d'accord, katsuki est un connard fini et c'est pas prêt de changer mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime bien au fond ;) Je ne te spoilerais pas en te disant que tu as bin deviné (ou pas) les interrogations de fin de chapitres...il faudra lire pour avoir les réponses ! Pour ce qui est de tes questions ! Shoto aura effectivement une place de choix dans cette fic ^^ j'en dit pas plus ! Kirishima aussi, mais pas de la façon dont tu semble t'y attendre ^^ Je ne sais pas si je vais mettre des lemon, pour l'instant, aucun ne sont prévu, mais je ne me ferme pas de portes ! Alors, évidemment, KastuDeku ne sera pas le seul couple présent dans cette fic ^^ Et je suis team "A putain c'est trop difficile de choisir alors je vais prendre citron !" C'est bon ^^ j'ai répondu à tout ^^ Et ne t'inquiète pas, je profite de la vie ^^ (un peu trop même selon certains). J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant !

 **Un fan (Yolo):** Merci ^^ Pour Ochako, si tu parles du côté amoureuse de Deku, oui, je l'ai fait sauter pour les besoin de l'histoire, sinon, ça m'aiderais que tu m'explique en quoi tu la trouve OOC !

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Boku no Hero Academia ne m'appartiennent pas ! Mais attendez quelques mois vous allez voir !

Une série où s'affrontent histoires d'amour, de vengeance mais aussi d'amour dans ce qu'on pourrait considérer comme un lycée normal si on ne prends pas en compte que la plupart des élèves ont des pouvoirs de malade et qu'il frôlent la mort une semaine sur deux ! **Amour, Gloire et PLUS ULTRA !** *Générique*

* * *

 **Chapitre II : Une Equipe**

Ochako avait bien réfléchi, pour pouvoir atteindre le cœur de glace (ou de pierre, mais en tout cas, pas très expressif) de Bakugou. Il lui faudrait, en premier lieu, enquêter sur lui, tout connaître de son quotidien, de sa vie, dans les moindres détails. Izuku comptait sur elle et, elle, ne comptait pas le décevoir.

« Ochako, je suis sûr que tu peux répéter ce que je viens de dire, non ? »

Cette dernière leva subitement la tête, mortifiée d'avoir été surprise à rêvasser. Le professeur la regarda d'un air exaspéré. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour sa défense.

« En plus d'arriver en retard, tu te permet de ne pas suivre le cour ? Un peu de sérieux ! Tu as intérêt à te reprendre, ce n'est pas ton genre d'habitude ! »

Oui, Izuku et elle étaient arrivé avec dix minutes de retard au premier cour de la journée, mais pas pour rien ! Son meilleur ami lui avait juste avouer aimer, pardonnez du peu, le garçon qui le maltraite depuis qu'ils sont enfants ! Enfin, si ce qu'elle avait compris était juste, au départ ils étaient amis mais tout est devenu compliqué lorsque Bakugou aurait cru qu'Izuku n'avait pas d'alter. Il avait donc passé son collège à se faire harceler par ce salaud et au lycée ça avait quelque peu empiré. Surtout depuis la fin du championnat, Bakugou était devenu plus violent et c'était pas une mince affaire !

Elle tentait de sauver son ami autant de fois qu'elle le pouvait mais ils n'étaient pas collés ensemble tout le temps ! Elle avait une vie, elle aussi ! Mais si elle arrivait à les caser tout les deux ensemble, cela réglerait, elle espérait vraiment, tout ces problèmes de violence et apporterait un peu de calme, mérité, dans la vie de Deku.

Ce dernier était assis à coté d'elle, concentré sur le cours malgré les énormes cernes visibles sous ses yeux. Elle le plaignait sincèrement, ça ne devait vraiment pas être facile à vivre, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que c'était de ce sentir haït par la personne qu'on aime, cela devait être vraiment horrible.

Et quand on parle du loup… La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup violent, Sa silhouette se découpait dans l'encadrure, droite, fière, presque menaçante. Bakugou s'avança rapidement jusqu'au bureau du professeur et y déposa, sans un regard pour l'enseignant, un papier avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place. Tout ce manège avait été suivi par l'ensemble de la classe, qui n'arrivait pas à le lâcher du regard, car si ce n'était plus vraiment des surprises, ses exactions atterraient toujours autant ses camarades.

Enfin, tout le monde ne regardait pas Bakugou, Ochako avait son regard braqué sur Izuku et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette. Il était rouge et semblait étouffer. Mais ses yeux… ses yeux étaient remplis d'étoiles, il mourrait d'amour et ce n'était pas vraiment discret. Elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt, qu'elle idiote elle était !

Malheureusement, Bakugou se rendit aussi compte de l'attitude « étrange » de Deku. Et ça ne lui plut pas du tout.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a sale nerd ? Tu va arrêter de me mater comme ça ? Ou alors tu veux te battre ? »

Le pauvre garçon ne pouvant s'opposer à l'homme qu'il aimait, demanda timidement au professeur s'il pouvait aller à infirmerie et sans attendre sa réponse, sortit de classe, tournant ostentatoirement le dos au blond pour cacher ses rougeurs.

Pendant une seconde, il fut étonné de cet étrange comportement. Étonné, pas concerné, pas inquiet, juste étonné. Puis il se ravisa, se rappelant qu'il n'avait jamais rien compris à l'attitude paumée de cette fillette de Deku. Il reporta donc son attention sur Todoroki pour lui lancer un regard méchant.

Ochako avait reçu pendant le cours un message d'Izuku, il rentrait chez lui pour la journée, il manquait vraiment de sommeil.

Izuku endormi, elle pouvait donc se reconcentrer sur son objectif. Après avoir retourné le problème dans tout les sens, elle avait compris que malgré sa volonté, il lui serait impossible de faire tomber Bakugou pour Izuku si elle agissait seule. Elle ne pouvait pas être partout à la fois: en train de surveiller Bakugou et en train de soutenir Deku dans sa difficile aventure (si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça).

En gros, elle allait avoir besoin de soutient, et pas qu'un peu. Il lui fallait une équipe de choc, de malade, les meilleurs des meilleurs quoi ! Et dans sa classe aussi, sinon ça serait un peu trop compliqué à mettre en place. Et c'était bien assez compliqué comme ça.

Bon, qui pourrait bien accepter de l'aider dans sa mission ? Tenya ? Mais il n'était pas vraiment le genre d'espion dont avait besoin Ochako, car c'était bien une mission d'espionnage dont il s'agissait. Tenya avait vraiment un problème avec la discrétion... Et tout le caractère pas vraiment légal de l'opération n'était pas vraiment fait pour lui…

Rien que ce matin, il avait engueulé Kirishima car il avait osé poser les pieds sur la table. Il lui avait sorti un discours hallucinant sur le fait qu'en posant ses pieds sur cette table généreusement offerte par l'établissement, il en insultait le propriétaire, c'est à dire le proviseur et par extension tout le corps enseignant, il avait ensuite dérivé sur le respect des ancien pendant dix minutes puis Ochako avait arrêté de suivre. Au fond, il n'avait pas tord, mais il s'y prenait tellement mal.

Ne vous méprenez pas, elle adorait Tenya, c'était un de ses meilleurs amis, mais là, pour une mission basé sur la discrétion, et pas vraiment légale (bien, qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment sûre qu'il y ait une réelle législation concernant les histoires de cœur lycéennes), elle préférait le laisser à l'écart, juste un moment, le temps que tout s'arrange, pour son propre bien, comme pour celui de la mission, donc de Deku.

Sa tête tournait à plein régime alors que passait sous ses yeux les différents profils des élèves de la classe.

Asui était maligne, mais bien trop directe, pas assez de finesse, elle serai capable d'aller voir Bakugou et de tout lui avouer de but en blanc, rien que pour faire avancer l'histoire. Ça marcherait, c'était sûr, mais par contre ça risquait aussi de mal se finir pour Izuku.

Quelqu'un dans l'entourage plus ou moins proche de la cible aurait été la meilleure solution, mais la question restait la même.

Ashido était une véritable gamine, et était capable de balancer des informations sur le coup de l'excitation, et ça pouvait s'avérer très dangereux.

Kaminari était vraiment trop stupide, en plus elle ne voyait pas trop pourquoi il l'aiderait.

Même chose pour Kirishima, non pas qu'il soit stupide, mais il n'avait aucune raison de l'aider et tenait bien trop à l'amitié de Bakugou pour l'espionner.

Ne restait plus alors que Jirou. Les deux filles n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté, elle n'avaient pas vraiment de points communs et même on pouvait considérer que leur caractères étaient diamétralement opposés. Jirou était taciturne, mais n'hésitait pas à s'imposer quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Tout le contraire de la sociable mais parfois, un peu effacée, Uraraka.

Soudain, Ochako se souvint, qu'il y a longtemps, en tout début d'année, à une _pyjama_ _party_ , organisé par Hagakure, elle l'avait aperçue en train de lire ce qui semblait être un _Boys Love_ ! Si elle était intéressée par ce genre d'histoire, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle accepte de l'aider à mettre Izuku et Bakugou ensemble ! Ce serait juste parfait ! Et plus elle y réfléchissait, plus l'idée de Jirou se joignant à elle lui plaisait. Son alter serait vraiment très pratique. Elle était capable d'écouter des conversations à travers les murs, pratique pour espionner !

C'était décidé ! Jirou serait le premier membre de son équipe de choc ! Elle se souvint qu'elle allait souvent s'isoler pour aller jouer de la guitare (elle était vraiment douée, Ochako l'avait entendue une fois ou deux en passant devant les fenêtres à la pause de midi) ce serait le moment parfait !

Un sourire quelque peu machiavélique se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille et elle ne put réprimer un petit rire devant son ingéniosité sans limite, ce qui lui valu quelques regard circonspects de la part de ses camarades environnent.

Elle rumina son plan toute la matinée, et lorsque la sonnerie de midi retenti, elle se leva instantanément et chercha des yeux sa cible. Jirou était sur le point de quitter la salle de classe. Le temps qu'Ochako atteigne la porte, elle était déjà au bout du couloir et tournait à droite.

Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, elle accéléra pour la rattraper. Mais Jirou était étonnement rapide et elle ne réussi à l'atteindre seulement alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans une classe vide. Elle se tenait donc face à elle, essoufflée, mais déterminée.

kyoka la regardait, un peu perdue. Imaginez la scène ! Une fille que vous connaissez à peine déboule devant vous pour vous parler mais en ai incapable car elle est trop essoufflée. Vous attendez donc qu'elle reprenne son souffle dans une ambiance des plus gênantes.

Kyoka en eu marre d'attendre et entra dans la salle, laissant néanmoins la porte ouverte pour permettre à Ochako de la suivre à l'intérieur.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

La question surpris quelque peu Ochako. Au fond, que lui voulait elle ? Elle ne savait pas trop comment lui présenter la chose…

Soudain, un doute la prit, et si Jirou refusait ? Elle aurait alors trahit le secret de son ami pour rien, et elle risquait qu'il se répandent et arrive aux oreilles de Bakugou ! Cette pensée la fit hésiter un moment, et si elle se trompait depuis le début ?

Kyoka en avait plus que marre de cette fille, d'abord elle l'agressait sans raison et maintenant qu'elle était là à écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire, elle se taisait, visiblement en plein débat intérieur, elle était du niveau de Denki pour ce qui était lui faire perdre son temps. Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Elle lui balança donc un de ses regards de la mort dont elle avait le secret.

Ochako sentit ce fameux regard sur elle et se décida à suivre son instinct.

« Voilà...C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer mais…Enfin…Ça va te paraître étrange comme question...Mais...Tu lis pas mal de _yaoi_ , non ? »

Ochako n'en revenait pas de prononcer ces paroles. Elle était un peu, beaucoup, mal à l'aise. Kyoka était quelque peu surprise par cette question pour le moins étrange.

« - Oui, en effet, c'est une question étrange mais, oui, j'en lis, pas mal, pas tant que ça mais oui, pourquoi ?

\- En fait, si tu connaissait un garçon, amoureux d'un autre garçon, et qui serait vraiment très mal barré, mais vraiment, tu serais prête à l'aider ? »

« - C'est qui ? Todoroki ? Ils se sont pas mal rapprochés depuis le championnat, ce serait logique ! Et c'est vrai qu'il est sexy avec son côté impassible... Ou alors Kirishima ? Je les ai vu rigoler ensemble y a deux jours ! Ils avaient l'air tellement proches ! Ils iraient trop bien ensemble. Ou...non ? Non ! Mais si ! Ah le _bad_ ! C'est Bakugou, c'est ça ? Oh putain ! C'était évident ! Dans quelle merde il s'est pas foutu ! Oh le pauvre… »

Ochako avait à présent devant elle une Jirou totalement excitée, les yeux brillant de curiosité. Un peu choquée par le changement de caractère son interlocutrice, elle ne savait pas quoi ajouter.

« - Euh comment tu as deviné ? J'ai encore rien dit …

\- Beh, c'était un peu beaucoup évident, déjà tu parles d'un garçon, y en a deux qui sont assez proches de toi pour t'avouer leur amour secret pour un autre garçon : Midoriya et Iida, désolé mais pour la seconde option, ça me semble peu vraisemblable alors que Midoriya est l'archétype du parfait _uke_ ! Donc, je regarde de qui il est proche et si c'est si mal barré, c'est peut-être que la personne qu'il aime le maltraite quasiment tout les jours… »

Ochako n'arrivait pas à y croire, tout s'était si bien passé. Mais elle était un peu déçue aussi, elle n'avait rien fait au final.

« - Donc, c'est bon ? Tu accepte, je veux dire, tu accepte de m'aider ?

\- Bien sûr ! On les mettre ensemble ! Midoriya et Bakugou au pieu ! Ça va être d'un torride ! Rien que de l'imaginer, j'en ai la bave au lèvres. »

Et le pire c'est que c'était vrai. Jirou commença à marmonner des choses qu'Ochako n'arrivait pas à comprendre même si elle était certaine d'avoir entendu le mot lubrifiant...

La journée passa, comme toute les journées. Bakugou était comme à son habitude, lui aussi : désagréable.

Alors qu'Ochako se levait de sa chaise, prête à rentrer chez elle, exténuée, elle aperçu Jirou qui lui faisait des signes. Elle semblait très excité et ça n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon. Rien de reposant en tout cas, et c'est exactement ce que désirait Ochako en ce moment, mais apparemment, on obtient pas toujours ce que l'on veux car Jirou c'était finalement décidée à la rejoindre. Elle avançait vers elle, à grandes enjambées, une feuille à la main.

Lorsqu'elle atteint Ochako, elle lui montra, toute contente le contenue de la-dite feuille. Un dessin, sur lequel elle avait travaillé des heures et des heures, toute l'après midi, en fait.

Ochako porta son regard, non sans souffler d'exaspération sur le dessin qui faisait la fierté de sa camarade. Elle rougit (ça commençait à devenir une désagréable habitude d'ailleurs), sous ses yeux, un dessin de ce qui semblait Midoriya et Bakugou en train de faire, ce que font les couples, contre un mur, apparemment, et ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de doux. Elle releva les yeux vers Jirou, cette dernière semblait attendre une quelconque réaction, une approbation, peut-être. Ochako fit un effort pour produire un énorme sourire qui sembla combler la dessinatrice amateure.

Soudain, une ombre recouvrit les deux filles. Elles se retournèrent lentement mais synchrones vers la personne qui les plongeaient littéralement dans les ténèbres. Ochako, prit bien soin de cacher le dangereux dessin dans son dos, il ne manquerait plus que Bakugou le voit et c'était la fin de tout.

Elles se retrouvèrent donc face à l'immense Shouji qui les observait en silence (parler n'avait jamais été son fort). Jirou tenta un sourire qui se trouva être un peu trop forcé pour briser le silence. Alors qu'Ochako venait enfin de se décider à sortir un prétexte bidon afin de s'échapper, Sero lui arracha le papier des mains dans un habile mouvement de bande adhésive.

Ce fut la panique totale pour les deux demoiselles alors que leurs deux camarades masculins observait le dessin sacrilège. Mais elle n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que Sero prit la parole.

« Quelle passion, quelle fougue ! Ta précision de trait est admirable, les muscles sont finement dessinées, ont ressent toute la tension que subissent les corps, mais non sans une certaine forme de tendresse, dommage cependant que tu centre ton dessin sur le visage de Midoriya, tu aurais eu un peu plus d'impact en faisant converger les lignes de fuites vers celui de Bakugou, enfin ce n'est que mon avis. »

Ce discours, fut sobrement ponctué par un hochement de tête de Shouji qui semblait partager l'avis de son camarade.

Le regard des deux filles passa silencieusement de l'un à l'autre des garçons, ces-derniers, trop occupés à discuter du dessin, ne remarquèrent pas le manège. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, Uraraka prit la parole : « Mais..euh...je veux dire...vous êtes ensemble ? Comme un couple je veux dire ! »

Les intéressés se regardèrent, bouche bée, avant de nier le plus fermement possible. Sero leur expliqua qu'ils se considéraient tout les deux comme 100 % hétéro mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'apprécier les yaoi. C'était d'ailleurs cette passion commune qui les avait rapprochés au collège.

Les deux filles partagèrent un regard complice avant de les entraîner à l'écart. Elles venaient de trouver deux alliés de poids, elles en étaient sûre !

Et, en effet, ils ne furent pas difficile à convaincre, même si, contrairement à une certaine personne, ils gardèrent leur calme à la révélation de la passion secrète de Midoriya, ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire à tout le monde.

Avec ces deux là, l'équipe d'espions qui jouera un rôle primordial dans cette histoire était enfin au complet.

* * *

Comment Izuku va-t-il prendre la nouvelle de la création de l'équipe d'espions ? Que vont découvrir les jeunes espions sur Katsuki Bakugou ? Les pyramides ont-elles été réellement construites par les égyptiens et non par une forme de vie supérieure venue de l'espace ?

Des questions dont les réponses sont toutes (ou presque) dans le prochain épisode de votre série préférée : **Amour, Gloire et PLUS ULTRA !** *Générique*


	3. Chapitre 3: Une Enquête

Hey ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! On retrouve enfin un rythme de parution que j'aimerais réussir à garder ! ^^

Warning: Durant ce chapitre, on va voir **pas mal de personnages secondaires de la classe 1-A** , donc si vous ne les connaissez pas bien, **je vous conseille un wiki** ! D'ailleurs, le même personnage peut parfois **être appelé de manières différentes** selon le degré d'amitié avec les autres protagonistes ! **Attention à ne pas vous perdre !**

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Boku no Hero Academia ne m'appartiennent pas ! Mais attendez quelques mois vous allez voir !

Une série où s'affrontent histoires d'amour, de vengeance mais aussi d'amour dans ce qu'on pourrait considérer comme un lycée normal si on ne prends pas en compte que la plupart des élèves ont des pouvoirs de malade et qu'il frôlent la mort une semaine sur deux ! **Amour, Gloire et PLUS ULTRA !** *Générique*

* * *

 **Chapitre III : Une enquête**

Tout le monde était en position. Tous connaissaient leur rôles à la perfection. Elle s'en était assurée la veille. Elle fit un discret signe de la main qui lança, pour ceux qui le comprenaient, la dangereuse mission.

La veille, ils étaient tous réunis dans son salon. Ochako habitait seule et non loin du lycée ce qui faisait de son appartement le lieu le plus propice à une réunion du CAPCCKD (Comité d'Action Pour la Création d'un Couple KatsuDeku), c'était elle qui avait trouvé le nom de leur petit groupe et elle devait avouer qu'elle en était plutôt fière.

Le briefing avait été court mais intense, c'est comme ça qu'elle aimait faire les choses.

Chacun avait reçu ses instructions.

Sero serait le premier à agir, il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, son but était donc de se rapprocher au maximum de Bakugou, le plus simple serait de sympathiser avec Kirishima qui était beaucoup plus avenant que son taré de meilleur pote.

Ensuite, Jirou devait rester à une distance raisonnable, si Bakugou rentrait quelque part, c'était elle qui enchaînait, se plugant dans le mur lui permettant d'entendre à travers. Elle pouvait se faire assez discrète et personne ne serait étonné de la voir comme ça.

Mais si Bakugou s'éloignait hors du lycée, c'était enfin à Shouji d'agir, il était capable d'entendre à des kilomètre grâce à son alter.

Tous avaient acquiescé, ils semblaient avoir compris les attentes de leur chef mais lorsqu'elle demanda s'il y avait d 'éventuelles questions, Ochako avait fait face à trois bras levé.

« - Midoriya est il au courant pour notre opération ? Si oui, pourquoi il est pas là ?

\- Alors, en effet, Midoriya ignore tout de nos activités et je pense que c'est pour le mieux. Il est un peu trop stressé, je pense que savoir que nous montons une opération d'espionnage pourrait le déstabiliser plus qu'il ne le faudrait »

Oui, elle avait caché tout ça à Izuku, elle avait longtemps hésité mais elle était sûr qu'il voudrait arrêter l'opération s'il en apprenait l'existence, c'était pour son bien qu'elle faisait ça. Il ne pourra rien lui reprocher lorsqu'il sortirai avec Bakugou grâce à elle.

Après avoir répondu à Jirou, elle se retourna vers Sero. Elle lui fit signe que c'était son tour.

« - J'ai bien compris notre rôle à tous, mais le tien ? Tu va faire quoi ?

\- Et bien… Très bonne question ! Je vais m'occuper de Midoriya, l'occuper pour éviter qu'il ne nous gène dans notre mission, je m'occuperais aussi de problèmes éventuels, avec Kirishima par exemple. »

Et ce ne serait pas une mince affaire elle le savait. Mais c'était la mission qu'elle s'était donné d'accomplir et elle le ferait car c'était pour son ami le plus cher. Elle le devait pour Deku, le pauvre ne devait pas être bien, elle lui changerait les idées pendant qu'ils s'occuperaient de l'autre.

Le troisième bras était celui de Shouji.

"S'il y a un problème, j'interviens aussi."

Son ton n'était pas agressif, plutôt gentil même. Mais il n'accepterait aucun refus, c'était évident. Ochako se contenta donc de hocher la tête. Peu de temps plus tard, elle les renvoya chez eux en leur recommandant le calme et une bonne nuit de sommeil en vue de cette journée de demain qui s'annonçait pleine d'aventures.

Retour au présent, elle vit lentement Sero s'éloigner pour se rapprocher du petit groupe autour de Bakugou. Il y avait Kirishima, Kaminari et Ashido. Izuku ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait le regard braqué sur son agent qui se rapprochait de la cible. De toute façon, s'il l'avait vu, il aurait sûrement pensé qu'elle était juste en train d'observer Katsuki.

Sero arriva devant le groupe d'ami, tout sourire, comme à son habitude. Il n'eut pas de mal à se faire une place dans le cercle et prit quelque temps pour saluer tout le monde. Ils lui répondirent tous avec chaleur sauf évidement Bakugou qui se contenta d'un grognement. Sero s'y attendait, il se plaça pourtant à sa gauche, entre lui et Kaminari.

La conversation tournait autour du dernier épisode d'une série à la mode que tout le monde suivait évidement, on parlait du dernier _clifanger_ avec excitation. Ashido ne faisait que sauter partout en décrivant la scène de combat finale alors que tout le monde l'avait évidemment vu, ils ne dirent rien. Kirishima était lui aussi plutôt enthousiaste, il était vrai que le héro correspondait parfaitement à l'idéal viril qu'il défendait depuis des années. Mais c'est la remarque de Kaminari qui commença à intéresser Sero, alors que la conversation avait dérivé sur la liaison du héros avec la copine de son meilleur ami, il parla d'un truc qu'il avait vu alors qu'il surfait sur son ordinateur.

« J'ai lu un truc trop drôle ! J'étais plié tellement c'était ridicule, c'était sur _F_ _acebook_ , il y avait une fille qui avait écrit une page entière expliquant pourquoi, en vrai, le héros est amoureux , non pas de cette fille, mais de son meilleur ami ! c'était hilarant elle était tellement premier degré ! Comme si ça pouvait être un PD ? Non mais j'hallucinais tellement ! Y en a qui ont des délires chelou quand même ! Sans dec vous les imaginez en train de s'enculer ? Trop dégueu ! »

Sero avait observé Bakugou durant le discours stupide de Kaminari, il était quasiment sûr qu'il avait grogné à la mention de PD, mais juste après l'autre l'avait remarqué et lui avait lancé un regard noir. Il s'était donc retourné et avait passé son regard sur chacun des membres de l'assemblée, Ashido semblait énervée elle aussi, et Kirishima n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire, il ne rigolait pas non plus.

Enfin, après cette tirade, qu'il serait inutile de qualifier de honteusement homophobe, le silence se fit. Kaminari compris qu'il avait dit une connerie. C'est Ashido qui se décida à lui faire comprendre dans la douleur.

« Non mais c'est quoi ce commentaire homophobe ! Je suis déçue, Denki, je te pensais plus intelligent ! Je vais pas te faire la morale, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça. »

Elle ponctua sa phrase par un jet d'acide qui brûla légèrement le bras de sa cible mais suffisamment pour lui arracher un cri de douleur. Elle s'en alla sans rien ajouter.

Kaminari se retournas vers les garçons. Cherchant un soutient. Kirishima ne lui accorda pas.

« Non mais mec, elle s'est trop énervée, mais elle avait raison, c'est chaud ce que t'a dit sur les gays. C'est différent, juste ça, on peut pas juger. »

Sero aquieca. Il en rajouta même un peu, il voulait se faire discret mais il y avait des choses à ne pas dire non plus. Ce n'était pas si grave dans le fond mais ce qu'il fallait c'était une tolérance zéro.

« Non mais j'ai rien contre les homos ! Je suis sûr qu'il sont super sympa, ils s'habillent bien et tout mais voilà, j'ai pas envie de voir des filles qui pensent que tout les mecs de toutes les séries sont en vérité des homos cachés, merci mais ça en devient dégueu ! »

C'était pas gagné de faire avancer les choses ne put s'empêcher de penser Sero, résigné. Bakugou n'avait rien dit depuis le début du débat qui continuait encore entre les deux autres garçons. Il observa pour la seconde fois le blond, tachant d'être discret. Il finit par se lever en maugréant.

« On s'en fout, il y a pas d'homos ici de toute façon alors pourquoi on se fait chier ? »

Après ces paroles pleine d'un bon sens plus que relatif, il s'en alla. Sero vu une ouverture parfaite. Il lança, dans le vide, l'air de rien.

« Je me demande s'il y a des gays dans la classe, vous pensez qu'il en a vous ?

Kirishima réfléchit quelques instants, Kaminari aussi. Bakugou l'ignora, une fois de plus. Finalement tous agréèrent sur le fait qu'il n'y en avait sûrement pas. Sero dut insister, mais s'il devait n'y en avoir qu'un pour vous, ce serait qui ?

Kaminari rit aussitôt.

« - Moi je pari sur Izuku direct, il a toute les caractéristiques ! Timide, mignon, je suis sûr que c'est le genre à se branler sur du porno gay en se sentant coupable !

\- Donc, tu le trouve mignon ? »

Kaminari vira au blanc avec la remarque de Kirishima. L'autre arborait un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« - Noooon ! Je veux dire, de manière, objective, c'est tout !

\- Et sinon, pour toi, tout les mecs timides sont gays ? Donc Kouda et Shouji aussi ?

\- Non, moi je pense que s'il devait y avoir un homo, ce serait Todoroki, j'en suis sûr !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte mec ? Todoroki, le mec sans émotions ? Pourquoi tu veux qu'il soit gay ? Il a trop de filles à ses pieds ! Tellement que ça devient chaud ! La pire c'est Yaoyorozu, c'est tellement évident !

\- De un, tu retombes encore dans des clichés homophobes Denki et de deux, ça se voit que tu l'a pas vu. Il fait que mater Midoriya, c'est chelou. J'ai remarqué ça la dernière fois. A la cantine, il l'a suivit du regard pendant genre dix minutes chrono avec son expression impassible sur le visage, mais d'un autre côté, il avait l'air…

\- Bon ! Vous allez parler des homos toute la journée ? Dans ce cas vous me le dite, je me tire ? ! »

Bakugou s'était retourné et avait gueulé sans raison apparente. Sero s'énerva contre lui même, il avait était tellement absorbé par la tournure que prenait la discussion qu'il n'avait plus fait attention au blond. Kirishima avait apporté des éléments nouveaux qui ne pouvait que retenir son attention.

Le reste de la matinée passa sans autres informations, tout le monde étant occupé par les cours. Même si les apprentis espions ne baissèrent pas pour autant les bras, toujours aux aguets. Jirou du agir à deux reprises car Sero avait été entraîné par Kaminari, sans pour autant récupérer autres choses que le babillage incessant de Kirishima face à un Bakugou grognon et silencieux. Le rôle de Shouji se cantonna à celui de filet de ...

Izuku était plutôt détendu, enfin comme il le pourrait alors que l'homme qu'il aimait ne faisait que le bousculer, l'insulter voire le frapper avec une haine relativement inexplicable. Heureusement pour lui, Ochako était là comme soutient et sa présence lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Elle était à l'écoute et compatissante mais pas apitoyée et elle gardait un sourire rafraîchissant qui lui donnait de l'espoir, ou en tout cas du courage.

Ils mangeaient d'ailleurs aujourd'hui en tête à tête, Tenya allait, lui, au restaurant avec sa mère. La conversation allait bon train. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, de série, de musique, des cours surtout, des héros aussi, mais surtout pas de lui. Un petit blanc se posa alors qu'Izuku laissa son esprit vagabonder. Mais le retour à la réalité fut rapide.

« Tu serais pas un peu sado-maso sur les bords en fait ? » Midoriya s'étouffa. Il but un verre d'eau et pris quelques secondes à tousser avant de lancer un regard totalement perdu à son amie.

Ochako s'était un peu perdu et avait, comme on dit, pensé à voix haute mais le reconnaître aurait été trop difficile, elle continua donc comme si c'était une question normale et logique.

« - Beh quoi ? Il fait que te frapper ! Je me suis dit que, peut-être, pour toi, ça faisait parti de son charme, de ce que t'aime de lui, tu m'as compris quoi !

\- Chuuuuut ! Imagine si on t'entends ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

\- De un, on est seuls à cette table, il y a un maximum de bruit, on risque pas de nous entendre. Et j'ai pas crié non plus. Et de deux, on dirait que tu cherche à esquiver ma question…

\- Et si Todoroki était venu manger avec nous ? Si il avait été juste derrière toi ? Et non ! Bien sûr que non ! Son côté mignon, c'est son côté bougon, pas violent ! T'es une vrai perverse ! »

Ochako ne put retenir un sourire attendrie devant le visage rouge de son ami, il avait été bien gêné (pour une fois que ce n'était pas elle!), elle n'aurais peut-être pas du balancer comme ça mais il ne semblait pas (trop) lui en vouloir.

« D'ailleurs, il est où Todoroki ? Je le vois nulle part ! »

Ochako balaya le self du regard, c'est vrai qu'elle ne le voyait nulle part. Soudain une explosion retentit. Plusieurs tables à droite, Bakugou était en train de poursuivre Kirishima qui semblait tenir entre ses main une part de gâteau au chocolat. Cette petite course poursuite les détourna de leurs pensées et ils oublièrent bien vite Todoroki qui fut de tout façon là pour le premier cours de l'après midi.

C'est d'ailleurs là qu'ils durent ce réunir en binômes afin de produire un exposé pour la semaine prochaine. Dès l'annonce du professeur, Izuku se mit à chercher Ochako du regard mais c'est un visage connu et recherché plus tôt qui fut irruption dans son champs de vue.

« Ça te dérange si on fait cet exposé tout les deux ? On se voit pas souvent et je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de faire ça ensemble. Mais peut-être à tu prévu de le faire avec Uraraka ou Iida ? »

Izuku n'avait rien contre l'idée de le faire avec lui, mais il se sentait mal d'abandonner Ochako qui l'avait soutenu et qui l'aidait à ne pas trop déprimer depuis sa confession. Il vit cette-dernière lui faire signe de ne pas s'occuper d'elle, il souffla de soulagement et sourit à son interlocuteur.

« Ce serait super cool, Todoro…

\- Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Shoto... Deku. »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire chaleureux, ce qui était assez rare sur ce visage d'habitude froid et sérieux, Izuku fut un peu déstabilisé mais ce reprit bien vite, Shoto n'avait pas eu une enfance facile et les rapports humain ne devaient donc pas être son fort, il fut touché par ses efforts.

« Oui, désolé ! J'ai du mal à m'habituer, mais je vais faire des efforts t'inquiète ! »

Et c'est dans cette ambiance bonne-enfant qu'ils commencèrent leur exposés, la première partie de la recherche se déroulant en classe.

De l'autre côté de la classe, Ochako observait la scène, éclairée par les informations que Sero lui avait transmise plus tôt, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que Todoroki était un parti bien plus intéressant pour son petit Deku.

Parmi les élèves de cette classe, tout le monde ne partageait pas son enthousiasme, loin de là...

* * *

Kirishima a-t-il tout simplement raison sur l'orientation sexuelle de Shoto ? Quelles sont les intentions de ce-dernier par rapport à Izuku ? Le juste et l'injuste ne sont-ils que des conventions ?

Des questions dont les réponses sont toutes (ou presque) dans le prochain épisode de votre série préférée : **Amour, Gloire et PLUS ULTRA !** *Générique*


End file.
